disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I See the Light
I See the Light is the love song featured in the 2010 Disney film ''Tangled''. The song was composed by Alan Menken while the lyrics were done by Glenn Slater. The song was sung by Rapunzel (Mandy Moore) and Flynn Ryder (Zachary Levi). The song was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Song. Plot Rapunzel's dream to see the "floating lights" was finally fulfilled with the help of Flynn Rider. That evening, Flynn rowed Rapunzel out in a small dingy to the middle of an adjacent lake to get a good view of the lantern release. However, as she felt the thing she always asked for, she felt something different, as both she and Flynn found their new dream. Lyrics Rapunzel: All those days watching from the windows All those years outside looking in All that time never even knowing Just how blind I've been Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight Now I'm here, suddenly I see Standing here, it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be And at last I see the light And it's like the fog has lifted And at last I see the light And it's like the sky is new And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once everything looks different Now that I see you Flynn: All those days chasing down a daydream All those years living in a blur All that time never truly seeing Things, the way they were Now she's here shining in the starlight Now she's here, suddenly I know If she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go Rapunzel and Flynn: And at last I see the light Flynn: And it's like the fog is lifted Rapunzel and Flynn: And at last I see the light Rapunzel: And it's like the sky is new Rapunzel and Flynn: And it's warm and real and bright And the world has somehow shifted All at once, everything is different Now that I see you Now that I see you Trivia *The scene has often been compared to the famous ballroom dance from Beauty and the Beast, the Kiss the Girl scene from The Little Mermaid and A Whole New World from Aladdin. The song Set the Record Straight from the Phineas and Ferb episode "The Great Indoors", which was premiered just before the movie went to DVD, also has the similarties. *At one point, a lantern floats very low and near the boat and Rapunzel gently guides it back up to the sky. It appears that this is the lantern her parents released, as most of the lanterns seem to be different and somewhat identifiable. *I See The Light is the fourth duet preformed by a Disney Princess and Prince the first being So This Is Love from Cinderella, A Whole New World from Aladdin, and third being If I Never Knew You from Pocahontas. Category:Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Music Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Tangled songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade